


Life In Between

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Elemental Magic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Aragon was the best of both worlds, at least to the man in black. Half human & half elemental sorcerer with a heap of untapped potential. The nineteen year old didn't know what to think of the entire situation even after years of being aware of it.He has one of two choices, both of which can impact his entire future. Aragon can stay where he'd grown up most of his life, Keystone Earth, or travel to Mid-World & discover the other half of his heritage.





	Life In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship tags may change, as may the rating.

Aragon always knew he had been different from other kids. Not in the sense that he didn't have a mother like "normal kids", or a plain hair color. More along the lines of some underlying difference. A  _huge_ difference.

He'd grown up most of his life feeling this. Since he was five did he truly realize there was something that wasn't quite normal about him compared to the other five year olds at his school. He had never really been picked on, even given his snow white hair with icy blue tips, or the fact his eyes were an extremely dark brown; nearly black. If anything, it drew kids to him. He constantly had people-  _friends-_ around him. He was never lonely. But the nagging feeling followed him all the way to adulthood.

* * *

It was when he turned fifteen did his father slap him in the face with the news that his mother hadn't been human. Not in the slightest sense. Aragon hadn't understood until his abilities began to surface. He'd wake up to his room entirely frozen, times like this his father would have to climb through the window & use an axe to open the bloody door. Then he began to understand why he was always so cold, even during the summer the temperatures rose well over a hundred degrees. He reluctantly accepted the abilities inherited from his mother. It was his only real connection to her he had.

* * *

By sixteen Aragon learned to control his powers well enough. He practiced in a forest on the outskirts of town, he merely wanted to learn how to stop from freezing things on accident. Once he mastered that he continued on with life, attending high school without incident. Throughout his school years he was surrounded by many faces, few of which he considered real friends. His unique looks resulted in many of the opposite, & same sex looking at him with desire in their eyes. However, he was too consumed in learning more about his mother, & constantly pried his father for more information aside from little tidbits of vague facts about her. 

* * *

 Aragon was eighteen when his father told him all he could. His mother was an elemental sorceress. She was skilled when it came to forming ice & controlling water. Aragon listened with fascination on how his father came to meet his mother. Turns out he'd been snooping in an abandoned building just as his mother appeared from a large doorway in a flash of blinding light. His father told him of the resemblance she shared with his mother. Once he finished his various tales, he left the room momentarily & returned with a book.

"This was your mother's. She wanted you to have it when the time was right." He explained as Aragon hesitantly took the book.

He looked to his father, "How'd you know it was the right time?" He asked quietly as he turned the book over in his hands, fingers brushing the ancient engravings on the back. It wasn't English, but oddly enough it seemed familiar to him.

His father chuckled & patted his shoulder, "The look in your eye. You're ready for it." With that his father retreated to his room for the night, leaving his son to flip through the book. His dark eyes drinking in the images of the book, symbols & people bending blue masses- probably water- into all sorts of fashions.

* * *

 Aragon was nineteen when his father passed away. He worked hard to pay for the funeral his father deserved. The ceremony & casket was far better than he imagined it. It was grand. His father deserved the best with all the hardships he had to go through raising a child. Especially a magic wielding one. After the funeral ended, & everyone had said their goodbyes, Aragon began to make his way home.

He inhaled deeply, picking up the smell of rain in the air. A shiver ran down his spine, without trying to he could feel the water held in the light gray clouds above. There would be a light shower in approximately an hour. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat, he continued down the sidewalk deciding to stop at the diner a block before his apartment.

Upon entering the family owned diner he was instantly greeted with familiar faces of the staff. They all smiled cheerily at him, some topping it off with a friendly wave which he gladly returned. Even though today he had to bury his last remaining parent, this diner still managed to brighten his day. He went & sat in his favorite spot, a booth in the corner of the diner with a perfect window spot.

"Hey Aragon," Suzie, a waitress, said. "How was the funeral?" She asked, they'd known one another long enough to ask personal questions.

Aragon smiled small, "It was nice. He looked great, it was better than I could've imagined." Suzie smiled at him, glad it went better than he thought it would.

"So, what will it be today?" She asked readying her pen & pad. Aragon glanced over the menu, making up his mind instantly.

"A coffee, with three slices of French toast," he requested politely. The brunette nodded, as she poured him his cup of coffee. Soon disappearing behind the counter to hang the order up. Aragon poured in a single creamer, & ten or so sugars.

"That's a lot of sugar." A smooth voice spoke. Aragon so intent on his coffee, hadn't noticed the stranger seated in front of him. Upon processing his words he blushed deeply, but unlike most humans his blush wasn't pink. It was a very light blue that clashed with his semi-light complexion.

"U-uh, I just really love sugar." He choked out, unready for the interaction. The man sitting across from him cocked a curious brow, eyes scanning over his younger male's features.

"Odd." He spoke, "You're blushing blue." Aragon immediately felt his cheeks get even colder, he could also feel the blush in his ears. He took a sip of his coffee, attempting to calm his nerves. It helped a bit.

"It's uh, it's a medical condition." He replied curtly, looking away from the man's intense gaze. The answer seemed to suffice seeing as he didn't pry any further into the subject. Aragon released a soft breath, finally feeling the coldness drain from his face. They sat in silence. Aragon anxiously played with a loose string on his sleeve, eyes flickering everywhere by the strange man.

_What does this man in black want?_ Aragon questioned. He finally mustered the courage to look at the man, his eyes swept over his slicked back hair, blue eyes, & oddly dark demeanor.  _Something isn't right about him._

"Could you please stop thinking about me." The man in black said, blue eyes meeting dark brown. Aragon blinked rapidly, gaze dropping to his lap in embarrassment. "Surprisingly I can't read your mind, but I can only assume your thoughts are concerning me." He deduced.

Aragon's brows furrowed,  _Surprised? Does that mean-_

"Yes, I can read minds. Manipulate them too, but I can't even do that to  _you._ " He sounded distasteful because of it. Aragon wasn't exactly sure if he should take offense or not, but he let it slide. Something about the man before him said he was not to be messed with. The younger of the two opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a plate of French toast was placed in front of him.

"Here you go Aragon." Suzie said with a smile, looking curiously at the new face. Deciding against questioning it, Suzie told him to enjoy & left the men alone.

"Aragon." The teen watched the man as he repeated his name, as if testing it. Weighing it on his tongue. The older man's lips pursed together, seeming to think something over before nodding. "Seems quite fitting of you. Has a nice ring." Aragon continued to stare at him, "I would eat before it gets cold."

Upon saying that the man's eyes seemed to change colors momentarily. They darkened considerably before going back to their blue color. Aragon felt his body tense, & move to reach for a fork & knife. Only he didn't chose to make himself do that. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the man who had a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you were fully immune. Turns out I can get you to do something you were already considering." Aragon rolled his eyes, & with his own will ate his French toast. He managed to finish his food even with the man's eyes watching his every move intently. Aragon paid for his meal, tipping Suzie generously & exited the diner. The man in tow.

"Are you going to follow me home too?" Aragon inquired jokingly. To his dread the man made no move of leaving, "You're kidding, right?" He took the lack of reply as a no, & grumbled as he began his trek down the sidewalk, the man beside him the entire way.

* * *

 Aragon trudged down the pavement with the man at his side. They walked past a house where a young woman stood, idly chatting away on her phone. The man instantly noticed the woman fall silent, her wide eyes watching them (specifically Aragon) walk by. The man rolled his eyes, glaring at the woman as he threw an arm seamlessly around the other male's waist.

"What the- get off!" Aragon snapped, stepping away from the unwanted embrace. The man looked at him blandly, unamused by the reaction. "Don't touch me!" He instructed, unsure he'd listen. He did much to both their surprise. 

After another five mintues of walking Aragon had enough. He stopped walking & faced the mysterious man in black.

"Who are you? And why do you feel the need to follow me home?" Aragon asked curiously.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Walter. Walter Padick." He replied leisurely, "I'm here because of what you can do." Aragon cocked a brow, confused by what he was saying. "I know you're not human. Not fully anyhow."

Aragon's eyes widened a faction of an inch, "Who told you?" Much to Walter's surprise he wasn't nervous, or hostile in regards to his words.

"No one, I'm a sorcerer myself. I can feel your power radiate from you, as can the none magic wielders." He said gesturing to the people all around them. "Only they don't know what it is about you, but your aura is odd & luring to them." Aragon supposed that explained his popularity growing up & even now. He looked around, finding an alarming set of eyes on them.

"You forgot my other question, why are you following me?" Walter glanced around them, taking in his surrounds & seeming to ignore the question.

"I want you to come with me to my world. Mid-World." He replied after a few moments, eyes flickering back to Aragon who raised a brow at him. He shook his head indignantly.

"No, sorry dude. I'm not following you to your land of make believe," he said pushing past him & continuing home. Hands deviling into his coat pockets in an attempt to warm them, the smell of rain stronger than before. He glanced up in time to feel the beginnings of the shower. An hour later as he predicted. Aragon didn't even need to look back to see is the man had been following him as he began to jog; he could hear another set of shoes hitting the wet concrete. He grumbled but ignored it for now, wanting to get out of the rain before his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably.

* * *

 Aragon threw open the door to his flat, reluctant to let the unwanted guest in as well. He removed his wet coat & hung it on the coat rack, then peeled off his shoes & wet socks. A shivered racked his lithe frame as he made his way to the kitchen, clicking on the heater in the process. He began to brew a kettle of tea, eyes focusing in on the man as he calmly walked around the small living room.

"Listen, we need to talk." Aragon spoke, noticing the man glance to him. "You might be able to help me, & maybe I can help you." That seemed to catch his interest. Walter made his way to the kitchen, gracefully moving around the furniture before coming to sit at the small dining table. The smile he gave the half human was unsettling & predatory.

"Sounds fine to me." Walter hummed as Aragon set down two cups, sugar, & the kettle of hot tea. "Let us begin.."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos welcome! :)


End file.
